hackAwakening
by heath 999
Summary: The World is in chaos. Haseo lost that second vital battle against Ovan, spiraling all the epitath users into lost ones in a single heartbeat. AIDA reigns free, and amongst the chaos, new and old heroes arise to stop the threat once and for all.
1. Loss

.hack//awakening: Prologue

A/N: Yes, I'm alive. My laptop kicked the bucket a year ago. It took me a full year to save up for this baby. *pets brand new laptop* Came up with this one during my year of purgatory. Also re-read several of my fanfics and realized how much I could improve. Hopefully this reflects on that. Please review.

Disclaimer: It took me a frigging year to save up for a 500 dollar laptop. Do you think I own .hack?

~*~

~Haseo's POV~

My sides heave, breath coming in ragged gasps, blood roaring in my ears, my heart slamming against my chest the only thing I feel. I wipe the corner of my mouth with my hand, blood slowly dripping from it. I look at my mentor, my hero, and the person who I considered was the only one who could answer all my questions…

Ovan.

My eyes flicker again to my hp bar, Atoli is already dead, PK'd minutes ago by that blasting beam I barely dodged, so is Endrance, PK'd by that cursed arm.

My SP and healing items are all gone; there is no way to heal anymore.

1 hp.

I am going to die.

My sides heave again, a sob escaping my throat as I look at Ovan, my hero, the one who saved me from quitting this world long ago. All just so he could in this one moment PK me on his own terms.

The irony is not lost on me.

"So, you were not strong enough yet, Haseo." Ovan stands proudly in front of me, his mockery freak of an arm dangling, the one that killed Atoli and Pi so long ago. The one that since I saw, strikes fear deep in my heart, his HP is not even halfway down. "I am disappointed; I thought after the awakening of all the avatars, you would make it. I was wrong."

"Why?" I whisper, barely audible, but the pain, the agony of everything he put me through...

Everyone he made suffer…

And the loss of faith are heard are in that one word. I can't say anything more, but I know that he understands; he always does. Blood slowly trickles down my lip, steadily now. I don't even bother to wipe it away, if you're going to end up as a lost one, nothing else matters.

"I did it for my sister." He whispers, barely audible, the same amount of sheer agony echoes in his voice as much as mine. "She fell into a coma long ago, I-I couldn't save her. You," he looks at me with the same pain in his voice…

The same defeat, "you were the only one who could save her. That's why." He turns away, looking off in the distance that has a deep red scar engraved deep inside the floor. The scar that has haunted me for six months, the one that killed Shino…

He turns back to me, to the rest of the epitath users standing proudly behind me despite the loss. They aren't going to leave, even if it means their loss of consciousness. A tremor of fear goes through me when I see his glowing lenses, my heart pounding just seconds ago stopping, as his voice goes distinctly colder, as if another person took over in that heartbeat.

"Ovan…" I whisper in shock, not wanting to believe what I see right in front of me, the actual personality of AIDA, the virus that ultimately is controlling him right this moment.

"I am disgusted with you, and how weak you are." The voice says, sounding chillingly different, darker, deeper,

More insane…

Than the soft, gentle voice of Ovan. AIDA grins mockingly, "I was actually hoping that you would lose, I'm having too much fun in Ovan to leave right now."

My hands clench around the controller, blood slowly dripping from my hands now, my nails digging deeper and deeper into the palms of my hands, my heart jump starting again, pounding so hard it feels like a breath is too hard, a single tear running down my cheek. "You…" My throat tightens, breath coming in shorter gasps, the raw agony of my voice filling the silence of the room. "You bastard… You think this is over?! I won't lose, especially to you." I grip my scythe, charging with pure hate in my eyes, power glowing all around me as AIDA grabs me and roughly throws me across the room as if I weigh nothing. I slowly get up, another sob slipping out. "All this you put people through for a sister?! Do you know how many people suffered? How many people have grieved? All because of you and your own selfish wants!!!"

AIDA grins mockingly, its eyes glittering under the glasses. "No, Haseo… It wasn't my fault for what has happened…"

I stiffen in uncertainty, my breath coming out faster, in pained gulps of air. "THAT'S BULLSHIT!!!" My nails dig deeper, causing tremors of agony through my hands now. "You were the one to try and destroy the world… Caused so much pain in people's lives… All for your own selfish desires."

AIDA grins, laughing a little. "Selfish? Who shoved a tournament in front of saving the lost ones? Who hunted down the wrong AI for months when you most likely could've tried to find out on your own? Yes, you were mislead, but you could've asked more questions. Who killed all those PK'ers looking for answers, mercilessly slaughtering them when they didn't know anything? You are as selfish as I, Haseo."

I draw in a deep, shuddering breath, the beating of the heart stopping again, trying to deny its words, but also at the same time admitting AIDA was right. I made so many mistakes, so many wrong turns, I could've saved Shino so much sooner, could've stopped Alkaid and countless others from being Lost Ones if I wasn't so reckless, wasn't so stupid. I look away, away from AIDA, away from the computer screen, not wanting to see my mistakes anymore…

Never again.

A hiss of static interrupts my thoughts, and I jerk back to the present. AIDA is now holding Ovan's gun, its arms crossed in a Tri-Edge kill. "It is over now; this is our worlds to control. What sad gods you have wrought here, but I'm here to right the wrongs, even if that means more lost ones."

It grins, light forming around it, spreading as I panic, "We're trapped!!!" Kuhn yells, somewhere to the left of me. My heart is hammering now; everything is just on AIDA, in my mentor, in my friend…

And the person who became my worst enemy. "It is only a small part of sacrifice to succeed in our goals, even if it means losing the epitath users." The arms lash out, a blood red triangle hitting the person behind me…

Pi…

She screams, one of agony and despair, pixalating before my very eyes as she glows. With a jolt I realize she's not dying…

She's becoming a lost one.

Oh gods...

Kuhn now charges, anger and hatred burning in his eyes, "STOP!!!" I scream helplessly, holding a hand out as if it would stop him. AIDA grins, its eyes a matte black, its red corneas contrasting sharply as it strikes again, Kuhn not even screaming as he goes down.

It then strikes again and again, hitting all the epitath users. I taste the vomit in my mouth as I watch, my hands shaking uncontrollably as I watch helplessly, the flashing of that 1 hp mocking me as I hear the agonized screams of my partners…

Of my friends…

"No…" I whisper brokenly, blood dripping steadily on the floor, tears mixing with blood. "Please… Stop…" The words repeat over and over again, feeling helpless as I helplessly watch. My mind playing over and over the deaths of all my friends:

Shino…

Alkaid…

Pi…

Kuhn…

And so many others. "I failed everyone……… I'm so sorry…" I fall to my knees, waiting for my PK, knowing now I can't win. No matter how hard I try, I'll never be strong enough to defeat my demons.

"And just think, if you played the game differently, if you took a different path, maybe you could've won. But it's over now." Another burst of static comes through, "Goodbye, Haseo… I hope you enjoy your new status as a Lost One." I don't even look up as I hear the gun being positioned for a Tri-Edge kill; I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable.

The blast hits me, agony ripping through my whole being. I scream, my whole body going into convulsions as light blasts into me, tearing through my body and ripping my soul to shreds. I hear a deafening crash in the background, realizing with a jolt it's the sound of my own body hitting the floor. Blackness swarms into me as I feel myself being ripped away from the pain…

Shino…

Alkaid…

I'm so sorry…

I'm done…

And I lost you all…

Blackness.

TBC…

~*~

A/N: Please review.


	2. Finally Awake

.hack//awakening: Chapter 1

A/N: 31 views and no reviews? Come on, please? Thanks for that one alert, though. Please review.

Disclaimer: Don't own .hack.

~*~

~??? POV~

Hardness…

That's the first thing I feel. The wood presses against my ribs, my legs, a tremor of fear slowly goes through me. I pry my eyes open, them sticky with sleep.

A dull pounding is next, I groan, sitting up slowly. My hands cradling my head gingerly, agony pounding like a drum through my head, and for a moment, I wonder if I'm drunk, not remembering I was too young back then to drink.

I feel the spear brushing against my back. It wrapped in a leather sheath, made by a friend of mine when I woke a few months ago in this world.

I blink slowly, the agony slowly pounding away, my breathing slowing. I look around, disoriented and confused.

My tongue slowly unsticks from the roof of my mouth. My hands go down to where the canteen is, the one I keep on me at all times. The coolness of the water soothes me, comforts me.

I groan and cradle my head in my hands again, my fingers rubbing the aching pounding echoing in my head. Wishing everything would stop for a moment.

I finally look up from my pew bench, knowing no matter how much pain I'm in, I need to know where I am.

My eyes scan the new place with uncertainty. Not missing an inch of detail. I feel the tenseness of my shoulders and back slowly loosening as I recognize the place, a place where I've been many times before, one of my few sanctuaries…

Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.

My eyes slowly scan the cathedral, lost in my memories of Kite and Blackrose. They always found comfort in this place, and of me searching and finding sanctuary away from everyone in this place, a place of solitude, and the place where I could rest.

My eyes skid to a stop on the pedestal, where when I last saw, a goddess statue stood, wrapped in chains. One of the few solaces in the world, the words carved in stone below it etched in people's memories, even though most don't know the full significance of them. Only a chosen few…

She's gone…

My eyes flicker in disbelief, wondering now how long I slept. I thought I only slept for a night, not this long. Unless the admins did some-

My thoughts break off, my eyes slowly taking in what's right in front of me.

A blood red triangle, carved deep in stone.

My feet carry me slowly towards the pedestal, a tremor going through my body as it did when I saw those words carved in stone in what seems years ago. My fingers slowly reach out to touch the triangle, it glows a bright red as my fingers reach towards the deep carving…

A creaking interrupts my thoughts, my focus on the mysterious and ominous symbol in front of me. I whirl around, dropping in a fighting crouch with my hand gripping my spear in seconds, my mind still in that state of fear and paranoia that kept me going for all this time.

The figure blinks slowly, as if totally caught off-guard at my hostile reaction. "Hello…" She says, walking past me as I slowly relax. I blink, seeing her clothes, them a lot more modern than my puffy pants and long-sleeved tunic of a long blade…

Am I still in The World at all?

"Hi," I say awkwardly, still trying to absorb the fact that she looks the complete opposite than I do. I close and unclose my hands, the tough leather along with rubber feeling comforting in this new world. "Where am I?" I ask, my head swiveling around to look at the deeply carved blood-red triangle again.

She gives me an odd look, probably wondering how new I am in the game if I don't even know where I am in it. "You're in the Hulle Granz Cathedral, also known as Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. When did you start? If you want, I could help you…"

The blood drains from my face as the implications of what he's saying sinks in. I stagger back, not realizing I hit the solid wood bench until my knees give out under me, me crashing heavily onto the pew.

Dear God…

I am in the same world.

My mind tries to absorb these words. The headache that had dulled since I saw the triangle starts pounding again and I dig my fingernails into my skin, trying to dull the pain…

Trying to forget what happened.

How long have I been sleeping?

It certainly hasn't been just one night. It's impossible, what happened? My breath comes in short gasps, wheezing coming through my lungs, panting as panic cuts my breath short. Every breath a stab into my side, I feel a hand shake me roughly, my whole body jolting as I feel it.

"It's okay, just breathe… In, out, in, out… Hey, I was a noob once, too. It's hard, especially with all those PK'ers out to kill you now." The voice says cheerily, her words getting to me as my feel my breath calming. The wheezing quieting, my eyes sting, and I wipe the tears away, not knowing when I started crying.

My breath back, I take a few more, my thoughts trying to reorganize the chaos swirling around in it. So this is the same world, so I have slept for a lot longer than I thought. My mind tries to go back to what happened before I woke up, between the time I crashed on the pew, exhausted from a day of fighting and exploring and waking up here, in this new World.

I look up at her, her watching curiously, tilting her head sideways as I study her for a few minutes. "Tell me…" I whisper hoarsely, feeling my mouth drier than it ever was since I opened my eyes, my breath coming in short, pained gasps that feel like a stab every time. "How long has it been since the Twilight Incident?"

She studies me oddly, her eyes taking in every inch of my long spear outfit, going from the braided back hair and the tough leather gloves to the leather booted feet, not missing a detail in the process. "It's been seven years." She says quietly, her voice barely audible, as if it affected her life, too.

My mind barely registers her tone of voice before her words sink in, and I'm glad to be sitting when they do. My mind reels, the world spinning out of control as I grab the back of pew, my fingers scrambling for a good grip. I feel the blood draining from my face as her words register.

Seven years…

Dear God…

I slept for seven years.

I feel a deep stab in my ribs again, but I shove it down. I need to get a hold of myself. But…

What happened to my family?

My friends?

Am I dead? Am I no longer existing outside this game?

Seven years. The words hauntingly ring in my head, the only thing I can hear over the pounding of my own heart. I feel the sting in my eyes, and I angrily wipe at them, not wanting to cry, not right now. Not with so many questions reeling through my head.

My mind scrambles, trying to find anything to help me in this bizarre new World.

Helba…

If she ever gave up this game, it would be when it was officially deleted. I close my eyes, centering myself for a moment. I don't know where I am now, or what happened, but at least I have a goal…

I need to find Helba.

I slowly stand up, feeling the world spin as I grab the pew again. Staggering as everything tilts off-course. I feel a hand grab me, gently centering me, I look down and see the little girl who has told me everything about this new world.

I smile down at her. "Thanks." I say gratefully, straightening up fully, feeling a slight lurch, but steadying quickly. "I think I'm okay now, thanks for your offer, though." I slowly head out, reaching for the door that will open me to this new and changed world.

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping, I like helping new members." She says with a smile and a slight bounce. I tilt my head curiously, wondering if she's a PK'er, I learned long ago not to take people's appearances as is in The World. It has saved my life quite a few times. Her words that she's been PK'd a few times is still ringing through my mind, too.

"No, it's okay, really." I insist, my hand grasping the handle firmly as I start to push it open. "What's your name? Maybe I'll contact you on the boards sometime." I say, knowing full well that I don't have access to them and mostly grateful this moment that I don't.

"My name is Aina, what's yours?" She tilts her head sideways, her eyes flashing disappointment as she brushes off her white dress, her black hair and eyes a sharp contrast to the whiteness that seemed to surround her.

I push the door open firmly, starting to step out as I say my name, hoping that I did make the right choice in deciding to not follow this mysterious girl. "My name's Sara, good to meet you." The last word is met with the slamming of the door, me facing it as I slowly turn around to see this new world that I have woken up to.

TBC…

~*~

A/N: I know it's probably pretty boring now, but things will be picking up over time. Please review.


End file.
